


No Oblivion

by TheTealTea



Series: Thoschei One Shots Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dhawan!Master is implied, Gallifrey, Gen, Past, Reminiscent, They Are Kids, but very sweet, poem inspired, soft, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTealTea/pseuds/TheTealTea
Summary: Someone, I tell you, in another time, will remember us.-	Sappho
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Thoschei One Shots Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629811
Kudos: 12





	No Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sappho's poem under the same title.

There was red grass, and silver trees, and the two suns were setting, and the citadel was in the distance, and mount Perdition was behind her, and wind was caressing her hair and face.

She was back on Gallifrey.

She didn’t know how nor did she question it, but she was there, standing tall over the desolate land. So lively without people, just nature and herself.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the long forgotten yet familiar smell. The smell of home. The smell of summer nights. The smell of youth.

She opened her eyes again and looked upwards.

And as the stars shone brightly, she heard two kids.

She noticed them, running up the hill, playing with each other, laughing at their small illegal adventures that felt oh so right.

They moved pass her, not recognising her presence, maybe because she wasn’t really there, maybe because they weren’t really there, or maybe because they were too invested in the other.

Dusk had settled down and so had them, her still standing, watching those kids with curiosity and love.

The kids talked in the night.

The kids promised about the stars above.

The kids confessed about their outlawed love as the stars shone brightly.

The kids shared their first kiss under those same stars.

Those same stars that she remembered oh so well.

They thought there was nothing in the universe that would tear those kids apart. Their love was stronger than any other had known before.

But they were wrong.

And she cried.

She cried because they were so young, and naive, and didn’t know that everything would fall apart around them.

She wanted to tell them, warn them about the future, begging them to remain the same despite the odds.

But she couldn’t. Her mouth opened but didn’t let out any sound.

Because they weren’t those kids anymore. And those kids weren’t them.

No one remembered those kids, not anymore.

They were nothing but a long lost past.

But those kids had made a promise that night, and she wanted to promise something to them.

She promised under those same stars that she remembered oh so well.

_Someone, I tell you, in another time, will remember us._

_\- Sappho_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I have not abandoned my other multi-chapter fic, this is just a breather from all the work I have.
> 
> As always, leaving kuddos and comments is a great way to give me feedback!  
> (They also make my day brighter)
> 
> Take care!
> 
> ~ Corvus_Writes


End file.
